We all need the money!
by SheWolfx3
Summary: The pack is facing some financial problems. What will they have to do to raise enough money? Including two new wolves, Lucas and Kenny
1. Bella suggest what?

**New story everyone!**

**Funny story though: I had a dream of this story last night so I woke up to write it somewhere.**

**Since i didn't have paper near me, i wrote everything on my phone. So this morning when I woke up, i look at my phone and see the words CALENDAR, HALF NAKED, WOLF PACK.**

**I was trying to decipher what the heck those words were for, when I remembered and started writing.**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy**

**oh and just so you know, I don't own any of them except Lucas and Kenny...the rest is Steph Meyer's**

**

* * *

**

**O(omniscient)POV**

It was saturday afternoon when all the wolf pack was called to meet at Sam's house.

They all knew it was pack business but didn't know what could it be.

By groups of two, the pack arrived at Sam's house. They were all there except Jacob.

"Guys, has anyone seen Jake?" he asked.

Just then the door opened and Jacob entered, followed by Bella.

'Oh, that's why he kept us waiting. Oh well at least they are finally together.' Sam thought.

Bella greeted everybody before heading to kitchen to help Emily.

"I'm right here Sam, we can start the meeting." Jacob said as he sat on the floor next to Seth.

"Ok. I called you all here because- "Sam started.

"Sam, before we start can we just.." Seth said sheepily.

And as if on cue, Emily and Bella entered five baskets of muffins.

"FOOD!" All of the wolves shouted. Sam simply rolled his eyes. He had to agree, he was hungry himself.

So after eating, they all sat down and Sam could finally start the meeting.

"Ok. I called you all here because we are starting to have a problem. As you know, the money for food and clothing comes either from me, Jake, Jared, Embry or the council. But, as you also know, Emily is pregnant and I have to start saving money for our kid. Jared wants to start a family of his own, so he is also going to stop donating. Embry needs to help his mom and Jake needs to help his dad. So we count them out as well. And the council is running out of funds. So basically what I'm saying here, is that we will need to raise money that will be enough to feed your bottom less tummies and buy enough clothing to give you when you phase rip what you were wearing before"

"And how are we supposed to raise the money?" Quil asked.

"Well that's the other reason why I called you here. We need suggestions." Sam answered.

Everybody was in deep silence deciding what they could do to get the money.

Suddenly Lucas, one of the newly phased wolves smiled. He whispered Paul's name.

Paul turned and mouthed 'What?'. Lucas, being Paul's protegée, surely had a stupid idea.

So he mouthed back 'We could open a strip club.'

Paul was confused so he asked again 'What?'. Lucas simply rolled his eyes and mouthed 'We.' he motioned all of the pack 'Chippendales'.

When Paul finally understood he smiled and gave Lucas an approving nod.

"Hey Sam, what if we-" Lucas started but didnt finish when he felt a hand on his mouth.

He turned around to see Embry shaking his head. Embry had followed their little conversation.

"If you suggest that you are so dead. Not even Paul will be able to save you." he threathened Lucas.

"Lucas, what were you saying?" Sam asked.

Embry cleared his throat remembering Lucas about their 'deal'.

"Er...nothing. Never mind" he said.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't think of anything" Jacob said apologeticaly.

A wave of 'me neither's' followed.

"Guys..." a tiny voice said, but nobody heard. "Guys..."the voice said again but a little bit louder and once again nobody heard. "HEY!" the voice bellowed.

They all turned around to see Bella standing on a chair.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you that I have an idea." She got down from the chair. Everybody's eyes followed her.

"Go ahead Bella, would you care to share your idea. Or do you want to keep us in the dark?" Paul said with his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Paul stop it! Go ahead Bella." Sam encouraged her.

"Ok. I was thinking...You know in those auto shops and tatoo parlours where they have calendars with half naked women hangING everywhere on the walls?" She said starting to blush.

'This is gonna be good' Paul thought while seeing Bella's blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Yes..." Sam simply said.

"Well, I thought maybe...you guys could...make a calendar like that." Bella was now beet red.

There was a silence and everyone was staring at her.

"Uhm...say something guys." she begged when she wasn't receiving any reaction.

"Half naked calendars? Please..." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to open a strip club."Embry spat at him.

Everyone was now looking at Paul dumbfounded.

"It was Lucas' idea ok!" He said defending himself.

And all heads turned to Lucas who only said "What? It's not very far from the half naked calendar idea."

Sam and Jacob shook their heads disapproving his idea.

"Well I think it's a great idea." Seth anounced.

"You do?" Bella and Lucas asked in unison.

"Not your idea Lucas. Bella's. I mean we could make the calendars and sell some around Forks. You know how the girls from there start drooling when they see us at the beach."

Everyone considered this.

"Yeah. But even if we do this, we can't do it without a photogapher." Quil said.

"I know someone. My friend Angela she works on our school newspaper and she's a great photographer. I bet she would love to help us." Bella said.

"You thought of everything didn't you?"Jake said while pulling Bella by the waist and kissing her passionatly.

"Ok Jake, Bella. Please keep your PDA's outside of my house. Ok guys. Now let's vote. Who's in this calendar thing?" Sam asked.

Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Colin and Leah raised their hands.

"Well, I guess majority wins. Let's do this." Jacob shouted excited.

"If I didn't know you better Jake, I would say that you are dieing to expose your body to the world." Quil joked.

"Shut up man." Jake laughed while pushing his friend playfully.

"So Bella, when can you talk to your friend?" Sam asked.

"I have class with her tomorrow so I'll probably have an answer by tomorrow as well."she told him.

Sam nodded. He still couldn't believe that he would have to pose half naked to raise money for his pack.

"Ok. This is settled. Now everybody, get out of my house. I need some rest." Sam said pushing everyone out.

When he was finally alone with his wife, he sat down with his head in his hands.

"Come on honey. It's going to be fun. You get to do something with and for your pack" Emily said while massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, and what don't I do for this pack" he said back shaking his head.


	2. One wolf per month

The next day, Bella waited until her English class to see Angela. Bella knew that she could count on her beacause she was always willing to help anyone in need.

When the bell rang, Bella hurried into her classroom and waited for Angela. Not even two minutes later, Angela sat down next to her adjusting her glasses.

"Hey Bella!" Angela greeted her while taking her notebook out.

"Hey Ang, I have a _huge _favour to ask you."

"Sure. Go ahead!" Angela had a huge smile.

"I need you to-"Bella started before she was interrupted by their English teacher

"Ok kids. Take your books out and read the first paragraph on page 54. I'll give you 15 minutes before we discuss it. And please, no talking." Their teacher said.

Angela gave Bella an apologetic smile. Bella frowned and thought for a minute. Then she ripped a page from her notebook slowly not to make any noise. She took the piece of paper and scribbled into it

**(A/N Bella is underlined italic and Angela is just plain italic)**

_I need your help_.

She passed the note to Angela

_What for?_

Angela wrote down and passed back to Bella.

_I need your photography skills. The guys in La Push need to raise some money. I suggested they made a calendar. You know one of those where the people in it are half naked...So I was wondering if you can go there with me, shoot eleven guys and a girl and help me edit the calendar, we would really appreciate it._

Bella gave the paper back to Angela who read it carefully. She even stiffled a giggle when she read 'half naked calendar' part. Then she took her pen and wrote under Bella

_Sure, why not. Sounds like fun. When do you want me to go there?_

Bella received the paper and smiled at Angela. She was the definately the best.

_Thanks Ang, you're the best. Can you go there with me this weekend? There are tweleve of them. So six Saturday and six sunday. You can sleep over at my house._

Bella passed the paper back at Angela who gave her a thumbs up.

Bella was going to start reading the assigned paragraph when her tacher called her.

"So Miss Swan, what can you tell us about Elektra's complex?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she knew about it.

She had been forced to be distracted during her favourite class to take care of the pack. And what didn't she do for those boys. And girl.

* * *

After school, Bella met Jacob at Sam's house to deliver the good news.

"So Bella, what did your friend say?" Seth asked while taking a third muffin from the basket before Emily caught him.

"Well...she said yes." she answered calmly.

"Really?" Leah, Embry and Quil asked together.

"Yeah, I told you she would do it. She's the best." Bella told them

"Is she hott at least?" Brady asked

"Yeah, cuz' I can't have pictures taken of my nice built body by some random ugly girl." Lucas added.

He was surprised by Leah hitting him on the back of the head. Lucas glared at her and mumbled an 'Ow'.

"So when are we starting." Sam inquired.

"Well I told her to come this weekend."

"This weekend? So soon?" Embry said looking worried.

"I thought the sooner the better. But if you want I'll tell her to come later." Bella said rushing her words.

"No Bella. You're right. The sooner the better. So please tell me, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I thought we could go by order of phasing. For example, Sam could be January, Paul February and so on until Lucas November and Kenny December. And we could have a theme and a location for each month. I already asked Emily to help me and she agreed. So we have everything settled." Bella explained.

She was happy to help pack. They were more than family to her. They were protectors.

"So what are these 'themes'? Can we know at least?" Jacob asked.

"Er...Yeah...I guess." She said while taking her notebook."So we'll have Sam for January on top of the cliffs; Paul in February in the woods..." Bella saw Paul rolling his eyes with a slight grin on his lips " Jared for March you'll be at the lake; Embry you'll be Mr April you'll be near Emily's house with some Easter eggs and rabbits..." right then everybody started laughing, even Embry himself. "Jacob for May you'll be in your garage with some grease and stuff; Leah you're Miss June and you'll be kind of a floral princess meets amazon warrior; Seth, for July you'll be at the beach; Quil for August you'll be dressed with the old Native american atire..."

"What do you mean, the 'old Native American atire?" Quil asked sounding doubtful.

"She means breechcloth, feathers, bow and arrow and paint you moron." Leah explained in her own words.

Quil looked from Leah to Bella.

"Are you serious?"he looked at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Yes, she's serious, now let her finish!"Leah answered for Bella very annoyed.

"So where was I...Yes, September is Colin and you'll be at the school with Emily as your teacher.." She looked at Sam who was frowning at Emily, who simply gave him a smile in return." Brady for October you'll be kind of disguised as a wolf; Lucas for November, since it's your birthday month, you'll be on your birthday suit." Bella and everyone looked at Lucas to see his reaction.

And were surprised to find him with a smile and wide eyes.

"Really? Cool!"he simply said.

"And last but not least Kenny," Bella continued "you'll be Santa Clause."

Everybody took their time take in what they would be portraying.

At the end everybody was happy except Quil.

"So it's this weekend." Embry confirmed.

"This weekend."Bella said

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Jared and Sam said at the same time:

"In what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"


End file.
